Really Sweet Sixteen
by chlean
Summary: *Possible spoliers* Jenny s sweet sixteen party, everything is good but then C,B and especially N appear in the midle of the party. One-Shot with my favorite couple Nate


Really Sweet Sixteen

_Spotted:_

_Little J turned her sweet sixteen in Van der Woodsen apartment, Humphreys are all invited. J looks happy but confidential information told me that they see B, C and N in direction for the Palace, but where is V? What will J said when she sees her shiny prince in her party. Well, stay in contact because I let you know_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

Jenny was prepared for anything, Serena takes her to a shopping day, and Eric was really strange, like her dad and Dan. But the good news, she has a beautiful dress, she finally was to celebrate her sweet sixteen and this year party was going to be so much better than the last year. She wasn´t the same girl, she change, she finally groove up, have real friend that take cares of her, her family. She doesn´t cry for Nate anymore, he´s going to miss the young woman that she was. Her location was in Serena apartment, actually in Serena Van der Woodsen bedroom, the ultimate dream for a girl. Her wardrobe was amazing, lot of colors and highs. She look at her in the mirror, her almost long blonde hair was drape on her shoulders in a curly form. She smiles at herself, new age and definitely new Jenny. No more Little J, Gossip Girl and Blair learned that she changes. She feels that someone knock the door, and a blonde girl introduce her in the room.

-"Hey Jenny"- said the blonde girl, popularity familiar like Serena Van der Woodsen, her guardian angel, she want to be like her-" are you ready?"

-"Yeah..."-she drape her coat and put it on her-"ready, let go"

They close the door behind them and go to the living room where, Eric, Rufus, Lily and Dan scream a big "Surprise", Jenny just smile, what will be more perfect than this?....maybe Blair and Chuck, after all, Blair help her sometimes and Chuck wasn´t a bad guys after all also....her prince in shiny Armani, Nate Archibald, but she can´t think on him right now, she was going to enjoying this party, Serena Hugh her.

-"Happy sweet sixteen J..."- then she goes to Eric, her good truly friend, he was there when she need him

-"You look gorgeous, Jen"- they smile to each other, she hugs Lily, her second mom, always love her and admire her, the idea of her and dad wasn´t too bad after all, then she hugs her brother always so overprotected and then her father

-"Happy birthday sweet, love you"- her dad, was like Superman to her but without the costumes, he always right, in all- "happy to see you good"

-"Me too dad, me too"- then a Photo for remember the moment, and then the drinks and food dominate the place, Jenny feel so happy

But like always, something have to happen, from the elevator comes Chuck, Blair and Nate. All the people in the room stay quiet, Jenny just limited her to see Chuck and Blair and don´t look blue eyes of Nate. Finally Blair break the ice and hugs her, Jenny can´t believe it, she and Blair hugging like a couple of friend, still, she can finally feel happy, they´re friends.

-"Nice party Little J"- said the brunette girl-"well, I think I have to stop call you Little J"- Jenny giggles and Blair just smile

-"Yeah, that´ll be nice"- then she stand up in front of Chuck Bass, always with that charming and dangerous look- "You come here with Blair I think, right?"

-"Actually, happy birthday Little Humphrey"- he give her a little gift, was a necklace with the letter "J" and a card with his number, she giggles of that

-"Never changes Chuck"- he looks at her and then goes with Blair, and finally she was stand in front of the magnificent Nate Archibald, again. Always charming and with all his confidence, finally her decide to talk- "Nate....where is Vanessa?"- What a stupid question, but was the only think that she can said

-"Actually she is good"- awkward moment, silence between them, Eric decide to put some music, but Nate have something planed- "I have to talk to you...in private"- oh god, thinks Jenny but she said yes and goes to Serena´s room

-"I don´t want to sound bad but, ¿what do you want"- she doesn't want to be alone with Nate, or maybe she want?

-"Jenny....I´m sorry"- whoa, that was surprised, Nate Archibald saying sorry?-"I doesn't mean all that think in the Snow Ball, I....I wasn´t thinking"- then a little bit of silence, she was thinking in good words to said

-"No problem...but the damage is done"- she said trying to not run to his arms and kiss his mouth- "Excuse me; I want to go to my party"- but Nate wrap her arm and puller closer to him, Jenny start to breath faster and faster

-"I´m serious, I care about you..."- Jenny take a deep breath, he was so careful with his words- "I broke up with Vanessa..."

-"Wait, Why..."- the answer was the most important thing for Jenny in that moment, Nate look at her intensive with his blue marine eyes and in a whisper said that three word for the very first time

-"Because...I love you, Jenny"- then he shorted the distance between each other and Jenny can feel his lips almost in hers. Finally the magic moment comes like in a fairy tale, the prince kiss her princess with passion, the passion of all the time they spend separate- "happy birthday jenny"- she smiles and kiss him again

-"Yeah, I think it is"

_Spotted:_

_Looks like J have a real good b-day, they see her kissing N, V lost this battle, they ear N said those three magical words. J is in a good time and me? I can be happier right now. And who I am? That´s a secret I never tell._

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_


End file.
